


Amazonian Secrets

by Sakurablossomhime (sakurablossomhime)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Background North - Freeform, Background Simon - Freeform, Egg Laying, Intersexed species, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Bois, Naga AU, PWP, Pheromones, Walking into the Wrong Area at The Wrong Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurablossomhime/pseuds/Sakurablossomhime
Summary: A trip to the Amazon introduces Markus and Josh to a discovery they both make that defied all reason, yet it's totally worth it.Beautiful art by Seb!





	Amazonian Secrets

This excursion was meant to serve as a getaway. The intent was to be able to enter the teaching field as a professor of archaeology with a clear mind and focus. After all, why not see a part of the country that was very popular for its beautiful forest and a hope for discoveries along the way with a fellow ex-roommate, now best friend, Josh Merringer?

Somehow, their 'discovery' they'd made in the end defied all reason yet was worth it.

As soon as they'd stepped off the plane, Markus took a moment to take in the scents on the breeze and the scene before him. They were to stay at a swanky resort surrounded by the forest, bought on Carl Manfred's dime.

Markus knew that there wasn't an expense his parents would spare him even as an adult.

Since Josh came from a modest home life and it always used to amuse him deeply how Markus wanted to be like him and their shared friends. Josh would simply pat his shoulder and comfort his friend saying it would never happen given his parentage was of a famous artist and an MIT Professor.

Markus was humble though, a decent young man that was thankful for his status if nothing else but to be able to help those less fortunate as each one if his friends had experienced, Josh notwithstanding.

They were friends, though. Markus simply was himself. No one was treated like a charity case. To him, it was just the right thing to do if someone was in need and he had a heart of gold.

That's how after they were settled down in their shared suite, blitzed on complimentary drinks from the flight, they somehow felt like this was a night to camp… away from the previously procured hotel suite.

Markus pushed through the foliage along a worn path that led seemingly to nowhere in the eclipsed lighting overhead. Josh, now sobering up, realized that as they'd gone deeper into the rainforest, they were most likely very lost and began to grumble his opinion on the matter.

"Nonsense, Josh! You saw it was a worn path. It's been used before by others, " Markus said in response to Josh's growing skepticism. Sure, they had bought camping supplies as well for this very excursion together, Josh started to regret it.

"Look, Markus, we made some rash decisions decidedly under the influence. Why don't we go back and enjoy that mansion suite your dad graciously bought us? Mean dude it's getting dark and there are bugs, " Josh punctuates while swiping at an offending insect as they trudged along steadily.

Unbeknownst to the two men talking, there was more than just bugs that they needed to be concerned with.

Two sets of eyes viewed the conversation happening below them as they lounged within the bough of a great tree watching the whole spectacle of these legged ones who walked to and fro, seemingly without purpose.

The two whispered conspiratorially among themselves which one they want to get to know better.

The Amazon held a great, unique secret.

A young man with cold blue eyes looked wholly disinterested at the men, acting as though he were the responsible, sensible one when the dark-eyed twin male called him out on his mating stench permeating the air. It seemed to intensify when looking at the taller of the two men. He simply rolled his eyes at his twin, he stern look not quite sticking on his serene, beautiful face.

"Really, Nines, I thought you were that said you could hold out, that you were the controlled one, " Connor grinned, pink forked tongue peeking out and tasting the two men's signatures in the air.

Ayden, or Nines as he was called, simply grunted at his twin shuffling quietly, ignoring his brother’s teasing. It was unfortunate that he was being… affected in such shameful way but he moved to get closer to the two men. Due to Nines unique 'locomotion', he moved gingerly so as not to harm his sensitive underside

Markus had found a small clearing, emphasis on small, that was canopied with leaves of the trees around and began pitching the tent he had in his pack. Josh frowned at his claustrophobia kicking in. There was a small snap of twigs and Josh went on the offensive, flipping a loafer from his foot to his hand as a brandished weapon due to his heightened anxiety and fear of his surroundings.

Markus burst out in laughter seeing his friend peering the direction the sound came from, eyes focus, the shoe still in hand.

"Good to know that if the crazed ax-wielding murderer is short a loafer, you can help him out, " Markus guffaws.

"Oh my God, don't say that" Josh twitched and frowned at his friend, shoe still in hand.

"Use your knowledge of the animals in this area. You're in biology, aren't you?"

"I _am_ using my knowledge and that's what has me very attentive. I can be dangerous out here."

"I know, I know. I won't touch any colorful frogs or mess with any unusual fungi. I just… I wanted to have a good experience that's not influenced by my dad and mom's money, you know what I mean Josh? I promise if it gets too much, we can leave but can we try to camp out. For now, nature calls-" to which he could see Josh about to completely have a wig out.

"Don't worry, I won't be long," he said, turning away.

Josh simply rolled his eyes heavenward in slight aggravation while dropping his shoe instantaneously and sliding it back on his foot. If this was any other place, camping wouldn't feel so risky. After all, Josh couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

Slate-blue eyes watched from a nearby canopy picking deadly claws in excitement. The tall legged one was finally alone.

Dark eyes watched the banter of the two men simply smirking at the one emphasizing it being _dangerous_. Good, at least one of them had a proper fear of the wild and the unknown. Perhaps it was due to the other advanced knowledge of animals. What he was, though, was unknown to the world of humans. Something about the jeweled-eyed, legged one piqued Connor's interest; he wanted to play with him. Connor swiftly moved through the canopy following that one deeper into the forest.

Markus cleared a few bushes and stopped by a large tree finally to take a piss. As he completely sobered, he could Josh's side of things. He always did though, that was why they were closer friends than their mutuals. Markus just wanted to try something adventurous.

Yes, this was a part of the Amazon. He wasn't naive to think it wasn't wild first, beautiful second. He scoffed at the mental dialogue he was having as he peed. He takes in the scenery and it's magnificent. He didn't want to delay going back for fear of Josh blowing a gasket. Before leaving the area, Markus sight locked onto what looked to be unusual ivy. It held the colors of cerulean and royal blue that seemed to be iridescent. Well, it couldn't be ivy as it was too thick and...jeweled? He went to reach out to touch it but thought on his promise to Josh.

He does his obligatory shake, tucks himself back in his pants, only to almost run headfirst into the most alluring, deadly half man half snake he's ever seen. He promptly tripped backwards. Instead of meeting the ground as expected, he was wrapped in the same _coils_ he’d seen just moments ago on that tree, effectively halting his fall completely. Oh, it was the end of a snake’s tail, or whatever this was close to his face: pale skin marked with imperfections of moles and freckles on a tall, wiry frame. The same tip he’d saw from that tree tipped his face up and up to meet the face fully. Oh, the face was very sweet. That crooked smile though filled with sharp teeth and forked tongue was confusing him something terrible; he didn't know whether to be afraid or aroused. His dark eyes seem to covet all the meager light and he had a head full of soft, brown curly strands.

Markus was handling the situation remarkably well given that what was inches from a mythical creature that should not exist but apparently did. He swallowed hard, looking down at the hand that touched his cheek so reverently and the silver and black chains drape along creamy, firm abdominal muscles. Also, something smelled divine and it was cloying.

"Hello. My name is Connor, " the other said confidently. " You and your friend are in Naga territory… during mating season. Might want to check on your companion. My brother is in his first mating cycle and found him... intriguing," Connor said with a flick of a forked tongue and crooked smile at Markus

Markus felt as if he was having a hard time breathing suddenly. His brow furrowed in the multitude of emotions he felt, none of them the original fear he’d felt. His attention was strangely still all on this Connor's mouth and that tongue of his. Maybe he was being influenced, like under a spell or a lure? If this creature existed, it wouldn't be far-fetched for it to be able to do such a thing.

"You are starting at me," the other man said. "Do you perhaps like what you see?"

That was a loaded question, but it was a snake man. How did one rationalize g that, yes, this was extremely stimulating but ensure that this was not some heat stroke induced fever dream? It felt real enough as those coils continuously moved minutely just keeping him in place.

“How do I know you aren’t bewitching me with some magic or something?” Markus felt silly for the very notion of that sentence. It wasn't as if he truly believed in that sort of stuff but then again, that was before Connor and apparently his brother existed, too.

“ Oh, to be sure, I can wield magic, but I assure you, I am not using any on your person at this time. You may be resonating with my mating call, though,” Connor said moving closer to Markus face, the slight flick of his tongue against a tan cheek sending a wicked shiver down Markus spine and blood away from his brain. Markus quickly shook his head to clear his mind. He needed to get back to Josh. He was worried about Josh. Josh may not take this as well as he was taking it. He expressed his peace to Connor, who gently unwrapped from around him with a smirk.

Connor knew something but then again, he had said that his brother had taken a liking to Josh. Where in the hell had they been hiding this whole time while they made fools of themselves? He would owe Josh his life now as Markus knew he’d never live this down.

They made it back to the clearing to see Josh indeed ensconced within the large white and black scales of another Naga that looked just like Connor only slightly broader and had slate blue eyes. This had to be the famous twin.

Josh was decidedly quiet, and it was not of fear either.

“Josh are you okay, I-,” Markus began only to be cut off.

“Markus I am fine, really. I just have a Pit viper Man wrapped around me and petting me. Yep, I am good. Oh, he is handsome, too. I don't know what to do with my life now.”

Markus looked at Josh in such confusion. He went to open his mouth and closed it again. 

“What did you say your brother’s name was again?” Markus asked still looking at Josh and

Nines did indeed pet him but with a more neutral face. Nines spoke for Connor.

"It's Nines-sss and you have your own. Leave us" his brother said in irritation for being caught. The man had been terrified initially but calmed quickly under his ministrations, even seemed open to it.

Connor just scowled at Nine’s thirst as Josh’s lust cloud slightly cleared and he is reaching out to Markus only for Nines to focus his face back on him, that wicked tongue licking a path along an ear. Markus swore that was some Kaa shit from the Jungle Book.

Markus hand is taken in Connor's as he is led away again. A giddy kind of horny terror washes over him again.

"Um so you in the habit of having your way with strangers. " he tries to say jokingly.

"So, what brings you to our area?" Connor said looking the human up and down. He had willpower; he'd still get his way.

"My friend Josh and I are on vacation. I am an archeology professor by trade. Josh is a biology professor. Hey, do you smell that wonderful smell, it's like… it's hard to explain but it's quite pleasant," Markus shrugs off his shirt, flushed with the pheromones in the air.

"I can't say that I am sure," Connor said even as he tasted the air of Markus own answering arousal.

Connor slides next to Markus very comfortably. Markus brows furrow but doesn't move away. Connor faces Markus and quirks a sinful smile his way.

"My father is the leader of the clan. As such, I am very versed in human culture. I have never been with a human in the way hinted..." he looks at Markus' mouth once more, "and I am not averse to the idea, are you?" That forked tongue whispers out to taste at Markus' lips causing the other to shiver.

Connor had already known he'd won his prize from the time he'd spotted him. After all, he knew he was a beautiful specimen. Marcus' throat went dry, he needed to say yes aloud like the _yes_ , he'd screamed on his mind.

Markus can't really say this was the agenda. Sure, relaxation was in order but this, this was something completely different. Here he was, slightly propped up on bejeweled scales, getting his ass eaten out by the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He knew he was a wreck. His chest heaved up and down and he was covered in sweat, all his professionalism had left with a first little flick of that tongue before it seemed to slightly thicken as it twirled inside his most areas

“Yesss!” The full flush he never knew his body could do made the smattering of freckles stand out more prominent on his body. The treacherous tail was so long it even came to wrap around his weeping length, messaging him to completion with that tongue. Markus vision narrowed, white crowding the now visible Connor smirking, coming pearly white over the tail, his back bowed tight his eyes slamming shut while his mouth opened in a euphoric moan in completion.

“Pretty human Markus-ss, I’m not finished with you yet," Connor crooned in heated arousal.

Strangely, Markus, though spent, still seemed will keep going, as his renewing erection was shocking even him. Markus looked up at Connor fully now. Connor looked blissed out if his mind: hair mussed, a healthy flush on his cheeks and that tongue licking his lips of Markus no doubt. He looked depraved; Markus was ready for round two of whatever came next.

Connor, with grace no reptile(mammal?) should have, laid so that he could have access to Markus fleshy back end. Connor liked the cushy bottom but liked what was between the cheeks more as his exposed dick but against Markus asshole.

Markus knew Connor meant to take him but tensed. While yes, he'd been mouth fucked, he hadn't been prepared and it would hurt if the Naga proceeded with no care before.

Connor clasped his nervous face in one lithe clawed hand to make him look at him after all the scent had turned...wrong, terrified, though Markus didn't fully show it.

"Hey, my precious human I will not hurt you. We are made a little different. Our saliva contains a type of additive that numbs and enhances so is to ease the way. I was going to prepare you just a bit different than what you were used to."

Markus muscles slowly start to ease as the worry flushes... in time for that tail tip to slip inside him. Markus cries out in pleasure and confusion as it doesn't hurt either. It feels like a stretching wand for anal beginners. He laughs to himself as more is fed into him and those nerves are brushed, and he chokes out a curse. A tear slips from his eye from the now continuous battering of his prostate. Connor catches the wayward fluid on his tongue, a shudder wrecking his frame.

A few more solid jabs at the area and Markus is screaming a toe-curling release that has Connor showing his inhuman strength as Markus' wrist are now held in place above his head not hard but enough it feels like they are shackles.

Before the euphoria is gone, Connor is replacing his penis within Markus. As soon as they were connected, they both lit up. The room was electrified. This wasn’t just sex, it was a ceremony, something holy (or unholy) was happening and it felt fan-fucking-tastic. Markus was no virgin and even he and Josh had fooled around, but this... those muscles of that long coiled tail physically moving them, along with Connor's adulterated moving had him crying more, "please, and Gods and every manner of incoherent sound that was hearing frequency and now pitch with the urgency. When he came to this time, it robbed him of his senses, the last thing he saw was Connor tip his head back, mouth agape as well with a silent scream. He passed out right after that glorious sight.

He woke a time later, still nude, but with Connor moving along him like his body belonged there. He was... cleaning him, with that damned tongue. And when he'd looked down along his body, he'd done a good damn job too. Connor still licked his fingers like Markus spunk had been made of the finest nectar. His dick twitched to which he whimpered. This creature was going to kill him. It would be totally worth it. He idly wondered how Josh faired. 

"Ah, ah. I'm not finished with you" Connor said as he clasps both of Markus' hands, forcing him to his knees before the spread out Naga.

"I have given you pleasure two-fold; I now wish you to breed me. After all, it is my season," he said laid back flat as one hand traced down his abdominal to the curve of his pelvis as it began to melt into scales. What had his attention was, where Connor held open with two long sharp nail fingers: before him, a hairless pink pussy rested as it wept its excited juices.

Markus was hard. This beautiful creature was inter-sexed? He knew Connor had taken him and it had been amazing. Now, he offered his pussy on display for the taking. He wanted it, he was going to have it, but... "-you said you are wanting to be mated?"

"What does that mean exactly?" Markus said, sliding by Connor and looking at him. Connor wanted to be frustrated but he knew how some humans could get from what his dad had told his brother and himself: they weren't keen on mating and leaving offspring behind.

"Well, yes. My brother and I are mating for future offspring for the tribe. We have never done this before. This is our first heat and as the princelings, it means a lot actually that we do to help our people, our species,"

Connor says meekly.

"If it means anything, if I could keep you with me or me with you, I would. I don't...I wouldn’t want to mate just freely with another. There is something about you. 

Connor squints at Markus lifting his top half up to meet him in a kiss that’s gentle and very sweet. Connor knew his twin would feel the same way. Their father still had Collin, Cole, and their sister Chloe to rear.

Markus knew what this meant. He would be most likely impregnating a creature he had not even known existed. Oddly, he found himself smitten. He could be under some sort spell, he didn't know but he was beautiful and, well, whatever happened they'd cross that bridge. That last sentence piqued his interest. They could look humanoid. Markus was planning on ways to keep Connor to himself forever.

" I lay clutches-"

"You mean eggs? How would that affect the child?"

"We are all human/Naga mixtures" Connor laughed.

Connor was done with this serious conversation and grabbed Markus kissing him firmly, tongue flickering out to seek entrance. Once it did, it was doing a wicked thing against his own tongue, poking and posting, wrapping and sweeping his own pink muscle.

His dick was so interested in what Connor was offering him, but he remembered he said this was his 'first time' in this. Laying Connor back and adjusting his tail so it wouldn't cramp, Markus moved to the fleshy pink flower. With a cursory movement, he plunged a thick finger in slowly, feeling the nuances of the passage no different than any he'd experienced before. His finger met a barrier, as he expected, and it was surprisingly hot inside given Connor's nature but oh so tight too. He took the finger out while Connor was set to protest, Markus cleaned that finger right in his sight. Connor moaned out, those coils of his tail swirling contracting with emotion.

"I got to make sure I don't hurt you. Your first time needs to feel wonderful, something precious. Thank you for sharing this with me."

Markus continued to prepare Connor, inserting one, then two fingers. Markus leaned down and licked the hidden nub of nerves and Connor bowed upwards in shocked pleasure. Carefully, Markus' tongue entered within the folds as well alternating between the firm and gentle strokes deep inside Connor and swirling along his clit as well, giving more stimulus.

Connor was a shaking mess beneath him, moaning and crying out loud. He kept trying to say Markus name, but pleased grunts and hisses came out instead meaning he was gone. That ball of tension was tight in his lower belly. Connor knew he was going to come.

Seeing the flush and how wrecked the naga was, Markus kept pumping and messaging, he turned and said, "Cum for me, Connor."

"Mark- mark... Markuss" he said on a strangled scream.

Markus saw how Connor gushed for him in his release. Markus simply smirked.

"Pretty certain we’re supposed to be mating. You want to try for my babies, don’t you? You want me to fill you up so much that you have no choice but to carry my offspring," Markus' voice had dropped lower, sultrier and it was making Connor ready for anything this human wanted to give him.

Markus reclined again and gestured for him.

"Come to me, Connor."

Connor carefully situated himself within the man's toned parted limbs. He couldn't help running clawed hands along the inside of them and the tops of the thighs. His wicked little claws touched while that tongue tastes everything in its wake. He was love-drunk on their combined pheromones and he loved it, was certain he couldn't live without it. He wanted to stay with this Markus in any capacity, humanoid or Naga. He saw Markus notice his delay, that little frown line showing when he was worried. Humans didn't love on the first mating, did they?

Markus felt Connor caressing his skin and tasting him with butterfly (forked tongue) kisses. This was surreal. Connor just...fit. He knew nothing about them, other than they (or it could, be he?) Was so good at sex with him, he lost his mind. He had sass. He seemed very intelligent for the deepest part of the Amazon that humans rarely come to. He was perfect. How could someone love a completely different species in one day? Markus knew, despite what was at stake: mating and high probability of children, he did not care. He knew Josh was honorable too. They'd both picked them right their first time, Markus was going to chuckle, that is until he saw Connor's face confused and bit saddened.

"Hey, hey none of that okay?" Connor laid his head on Markus' thigh, touching his other leg gently while Markus caressed the soft, thick curls on his head.

Connor looked so young, so vulnerable.

"I admit this is a very unconventional way of meeting, but I was able to tell you no thank you just fine, though it would be very..." here he sighs as his body responds to Connor's body being so close to his own. He finally connected that the smell was Connor. He smelled so damned good mixed with the smell of sex.

"Look, this is so odd, but I could love you. We could get to know each other, even if it a bit backwards and even if your pregnant or with eggs?-regardless I want you, okay?" Connor had moved to look at Markus, his dark serpentine eyes are oddly moist. Markus remained silent but wiped the tears away.

Connor was looking more grateful. He'd be able to keep his human partner if he wanted. He only hoped Nines had such a nice partner. Connor's face turned devilish, and Markus saw it, lust taking him once more. Whatever Connor was going to do, it was going to be amazing, at least his dick agreed it would be as it stood hard once more. Connor reached with one hand taking his shaft into his palm, experimentally pumping the shaft. That wicked tongue slipped past his lips and decided to come and play as well. It wrapped around his throbbing member like a vice. It was surprisingly prehensile, and the stroking was wet . It was through it was like a small fist.

Markus probably would marvel at this more if he could remember his damned name. It wasn't like he was a small man either. Fuck first time experiences with strange exotic snake men, he was in love with just the shallower things. I mean who could say that we're getting a blow job by a prehensile tongue that also felt like a hand for all the muscle it was incorporating?

"Fuck Connor, damn!" Markus screamed out as all the compound feelings of Connor's mouth and now massaging hands on his thighs were tearing him apart bit by bit. Connor took him completely into his mouth, tongue still affixed to him, and Markus did scream from the surrounding heat and subsequent moan.

Connor was getting even drunker on the hormones in the air. Markus tasted just as amazing as the first time, this area had a hint of musk and it went straight to both of his organs. Connor belatedly realized he was now weeping from both sexual organs. Apparently, he'd gotten a hard-on as well from being so extremely turned on. No matter, he’d still be able to be taken and his male organ satisfied as well. Those hands in his hair were sending him some wonderful signals all over.

Connor slithered in place. Anyone one who said snakes were not pleasant to hold never had a lap full of strangely warm, strong, bejeweled scales attached to the most bewitching male Markus had ever seen.

it didn't help that this creature was wanting and was now absolutely dripping for his attention. He could feel the way the passage rubs against his shaft as well as Connor's own shaft greedily rubbing against Markus's abs causing Connor to nip and his frantically at the smooth skin he could reach.

Markus just laughed deeply at Connor's antics.

"You want it don't you baby? You so worked up; your body wants me anyway You can have me. That's okay...you gonna have me. I am going to make you scream my name throughout this forest, let your brother, your father, your kin, your God knows who is getting you weak like this" Markus said the last bit with a growl as he adjusted himself to line himself up with Connor's core and with breath-stealing kiss, he gently started working into that hit little passage. Connor absolutely seized around his seated prick, that tail moving around them steadily to keep them in place.

Connor was absolutely flushed from his ears to his upper chest. Markus was thrusting up into him at a steady pace was just-he had a hard time just keeping up with his breathing. For all the sensations he'd felt inside Markus, tasting Markus... nothing compared to Markus merging with him this way. He felt His hands scrabbling to hold on to something, anything but feared to hurt his human with his claws. His tail had a mind of its own, having slowly began encasing them both, not tightly but causing Markus to be that much deeper inside him.

The more Markus heated from the inside out and stirred their combined scent, the more Connor's head absolutely swam, lost in his body's response to everything. He had been on top of Markus, content to allow the other all the power while his tail weakly pushed him into the drive down from Markus thrust. In the next move, Connor had him on top of him, still buried in him to the hilt.

"Oh Fuck, oh sshittt" Markus whined out at the new position. The fact that that tail had physically flipped him on top Connor, forcing him deeper and those internal muscled just clung to him. Connor may have been smug at the turn of events if he could form proper words at that time. He was a hissing and crying mess. Markus had focused his unusually beautiful heterochromatic eyes on Connor's own desperate dark brown ones. Markus had a look of sheer determination on his face despite their situation that aroused Connor to heights he didn't think he could reach this point. Markus grabbed one of Connor's flushed shoulders with his warm hand that had Connor turning and mouthing at it, the other going under Connor's back. Markus began to move in faster, more powerful strokes, eyes never leaving Connors. Connor cried out over and over as his spine arches upwards, his tail tensing just slightly in the stimuli, his dick showing his excitement that much more in sticky trails, firmly rubbing between their firm stomachs as Connor held on to Markus not having his arms around him and scratches along his back.

"Come on, Connor. Come for your mate. Have my,” - every breath from Connor is a whimper, tears coming from his eyes that were losing focus from hard, precise thrust, "baby!" Markus roared as he lost himself inside his orgasm. Connor was coming with a wail, mind blank except for the mind-numbing euphoria he felt. His eyes were wide open as tears streamed from them. His body convulsed rhythmically around his mate and in between their stomachs.

Markus laid his forehead on Connor's after they had both calmed a bit from the afterglow of this round.

"How do you feel?" Markus inquired, genuinely wanting to make sure Connor was okay since it was his first time.

"I-I feel... it was indescribable," he said with a smile so pure on pink, flushed cheeks. His tongue lazily tasted the air and locked along the seam of Markus' mouth, goading him into a passionate kiss.

They separated Markus, returning the smile to the other.

"I'm glad because I have more in store for you. While I trust my prowess, maybe we should try again", he kissed Connor, "and again," another scorching kiss, "and once more until you have so many eggs, you don't know what to do with yourself."

With that, they were beginning again.

One they were no longer ruled by their hormones, they laid in comfortable silence. After a time, they just talked. Markus found so refreshing the amount of information that Connor knew that it forgot exactly what their differences were. Markus knew that he had to have him. It was more than the sex honestly. Connor was literally a once in a lifetime situation. They both went and checked on Nines and Josh. They found them both in each other’s embrace. 

By the next day at the campsite, they all talked. Nines was the more serious of the two, but he was just as bright, and he did indeed handle like Josh which is no surprise why they got along so well and why the other would get him to smile more often. 

It was settled, they would see the king to ask to take the twins with them home. They found they couldn’t part with them or their future children.

When they met the King, he was as far from the stiff and serious ideal they had. King Henry, fondly dubbed Hank, was a breath of fresh air. The prissy one, as he so dubbed, was his own mate, Elijah. He was a beautiful specimen too. He was fair and had such blue eyes they almost were white in color to Hank’s ice blue ones. Hank was so human that it was easy to overlook his boa constrictor tail as he guffawed. He admitted he had visited humans several time, so had Elijah, living under the name of E. Kamski. It made sense why the boys were so world versed for being deep in the forest.

It also meant that there could be hope for them to look humanoid.

Hank weighed each man while looking at them, testing their mettle. He found that he liked Markus and Josh and he approved of their unions. 

He did grant the boys magic to transform during the day as they saw fit so that they would move along humankind and work if they chose.

No one questioned when Markus bought two more tickets for the two to fly home. Their friends North and Simon didn’t worry to much when they introduced the twins as their fiancés. When Connor worked in a high-end floral shop and Nines became an assistant at the zoo with an affinity for snakes, no one questioned him.

When their children were born almost a year later, well that’s when questions were raised but Connor and Nines remained just who they were. Even when they revealed their true forms to North and Simon, and North squealed in delight and Simon flushed asking if they had a brother, nothing changed.

When North held a sleeping Jocelyn and Addison in her lap and the girls were balled up within their tails, well, so they were. When Matthew coiled around Simon’s bicep to get closer to his face to kiss him, well, that was just him showing his affection.

At the end of the day, Connor and Nines would be forever the best kept Amazonian Secrets.

.


End file.
